Shipyard
Shipyard is a new Defense Mode map set in a Royal Navy dockyard in the United Kingdom. This time, soldiers are tasked to not only protect the map's objective - an armored truck, but to also defeat a Boss. Version Difference *'Shipyard' (Most Versions) *'Dawn Battleship' (CF China) *'War Carrier' (CF Vietnam) Setting This is the second Zombie map to allow up to five players to join, three are still required to start the match. Soldiers can spend 100 GP to buy 50 credits and / or 200 GP to increase max credits to 120 (+20). Description Hangar= The starting cut-scene shows a Commando and an OMOH entering the control room from its ceiling, into the shipyard's hangar. An armored truck then bursts through a door onto the main floor of the hangar, thus indicating the start of the round. Players will defend the hangar for the first five rounds, fending off zombies from the large gate, many windows and side paths. There are two ammo station attached to the armored truck to refill ammunition. At round 5, fuel cans will drop, allowing players to gain some additional fuels (credits) to buy / upgrade tools. |-| Docks= After the fifth round, the hangar's gates will open up, allowing players to move outside with the armored truck, while also carrying their turrets, if they had any installed in the hangar. The zombies now emerge from the water, an elevated platform and from the dock on the left side. Supply drops will arrive at Round 7 and 10, including AP Gatling Gun (20s), Laser Blaster (10s), fuel cans and a special Airstrike that can mark a larger area to be bombed by 5 rockets. Unlike in original ZM maps, these supply drops can be collected multiple time within the round instead of just one time. |-| Bonus= The battle continues until Round 14 ends, then a Bonus Rounds comes up. Soldiers are required to shoot down some flying drones before they escape. The armored truck will automatically target close target, same for soldiers turrets - it's advised to bring every turrets to the center of the map to clear the targets easier. Unlike earlier maps, there are three bonus perks in this round that soldiers can earn by clearing a certain amount of targets. These includes, in order: health points refill, 50% damage boost for a minute and health refill for the armored truck. |-| The Horde= All zombies from Last Spot but we have new: |-| Boss= Unlike in Last Spot, the soldiers will have to confront a boss at Round 15 - it is huge mechanical tripod machine standing behind the Global Risk battleship, sending his minions after the armored truck. He has two basic attacks: *'Laser Sweep:' It sends out a large laser beam that sweep across the map on the left, center or right side. *'Airstrike:' Works similarly to Crazed Titan's, targeting up to two soldiers only though. Unique to all other maps, this time Soldiers have Airstrike Support that will continuously attack Tripod with fighter jets. Thus, the safest strategy is to just focus on defending the Armored Truck and only shoot Tripod with Laser Blaster / Gatling Gun AP. This will ensures that the Armored Truck won't be overwhelmed while Tripod's HP goes down at time. When he's reduced to 1/3 of his lifebar left, it's safe to ignore the zombies and focus on shooting him down. |-| Tools= This map utilizes all existing tools from Last Spot, with two additional one. The turret can now be upgraded up to level 5, if a player have a Lv.5 Turret item equipped. |-| Reward= Like in Last Spot, players earn items throughout the match based on how well they perform, and everyone get one Silver box at the end of Round 15 (Plus a Gold one for anyone that has a Gold ticket). Here are the list of exclusive prizes for this map: *Thompson Infernal Dragon *L86 LSW-Camo Skull (with Blueprints) *L86 LSW-Dual Mag AP *Sentry Gun Gold (With Blueprints) *M240B-Tesla *Scythe Crab Claws *M4CQBR-Dual Mag Trivia *Due to lazy design, the corridor that leads outside does not actually hold the ship's dock, instead it's just a texture of the outside area painted onto a wall. When the cutscene shows and the camera moves foward, one can actually see the outside is a static wall, masked by the smokes. *This is the only ZM map that features no boss in Easy difficulty - Tripod will only attack on Medium difficulty. *Tripod is much like to be inspired from a 1898 classic science fiction novel The War of the Worlds, which is also the inspiration of the 2005 American science fiction thriller film of the same name. *In CF China, Tripod is called 深海之怒("Wrath from deep seas"), reference to the version's name 怒海雄心("Wrath seas and brave hearts"). *Also in CF China, the map's title "Dawn Battleship" is named after the battleship that in front of the shipyard. Which confused many Chinese players at first. ** In the trailer, there do have a scene that Tripod sink down a battleship and all the soldiers fell down from the deck. However, when the map released, the battle happened on the shipyard instead. Media Artwork= Yard_Artwork.jpg|Artwork. Shipyard Artwork.png|Artwork. SharkMerman.jpg|Shark Merman (Artwork). TVGG 25719.jpg|Sea Speedilos (Artwork). TVGG 25716.jpg|Scythe Crab (Artwork). tripod.jpg|Tripod (Artwork). Machine Gun Drone.jpg|Machine Gun Drone (Artwork). Harpoon Drone.jpg|Harpoon Drone (Artwork). |-| Images= Yard_Control.jpg|Control Room. Yard_Hangar1.jpg|Hangar. Yard_Hangar2.jpg|Hangar. Yard_Battleship.jpg|Docks / Battleship. Yard_Dock.jpg|Docks. |-| Guide= Shipyard_01.png|Hangar / Docks. Shipyard_02.png|Reward Drops. Shipyard_03.png|Prize(s) Select. Shipyard_04.png|Tripod Boss. Shipyard_05.png|Bonus Perks. Shipyard_06.png|Upgradable Turret. Shipyard_07.png|Healing Flag. Shipyard_08.png|New Tools. Shipyard_09.png|Supply Drops. |-| Videos= File:Chinese CrossFire - Shipyard - Defense Mode File:Chinese CrossFire 2.0 Shipyard (Defense Mode) Gameplay ! File:Crossfire Europe - Shipyard gameplay Biohazard 2 |-| Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Defense Mode